


Tell Me What You Like

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pain Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: roroxp17: a sanzo prompt !! my first !! ;^; Sanji wants to know what are zoro's kinks, so he decided to try some kinks he have in his mind and see if zoro likes it or no!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: roroxp17: a sanzo prompt !! my first !! ;^; Sanji wants to know what are zoro's kinks, so he decided to try some kinks he have in his mind and see if zoro likes it or no!
> 
> I’m not gonna lie, I opened this in class and slammed my laptop lid down.
> 
> Then I spent the rest of the class writing sanzo porn. It was great.
> 
> This was your first sanzo prompt? Well congrats! You were the first person to get me to write smut. I’d kinda decided to stay away from smut until I got better at writing. That and my only sexual knowledge came from health class and fanfictions.
> 
> But i did want my first smut to be sanzo because we need more seme!Sanji and masculine Sanji, because sadly people seem to feminize him and think receiving means the bottom is more feminine than the top. which I hope i did okay with
> 
> This was my first time writing smut, please realize I had no idea what the hell I was writing and was basically going off other fics (I'm a straight teenage

“Zoroo” Sanji cooed, draping himself over the swordsman and nuzzling his face into his strong neck. Zoro grumbled and shifted away from Sanji, but his lover persisted.  


“Come play Zoro.” Sanji murmured seductively. His hands trailed down the tanned flesh of his swordsman’s bare chest, tracing the tight muscle. Zoro growled and pushed the cook off, watching as the drunken idiot tumbled to the ground. The ruffled blonde pouted up at him and flopped flat onto his back, “You’re no fun.”  


“You’re drunk and I’m on watch.” Zoro said, tipping his own bottle of sake to get the last drops. Sanji sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, “But it’s boring, when I said I’d join you, I wanted something else. Not sitting and drinking.”  


Zoro chuckled, “Like what cook.”  


Sanji leaned back on his elbows and let his head drop, “Dunno. Couple’y things, things that couples do. But manly things, cuz we’re both men. Manly men.”  


Zoro shook his head as a small smile curved his lips, “You do realize you’re smashed, right cook?”  


“Tipsy. Not smashed” Sanji said, sitting up, “If I was smashed I’d be singing and writing poems for you.”  


“That’s what you do when you’re drunk?” Zoro snorted, trying hard to hold back his laughter, “You become and even worse version of the love cook?”  


Sanji snarled and flipped him off, and then suddenly started squinting at him. “Do you have any kinks?”  


Zoro blinked in surprise at the cook’s question. Kinks? Sanji caught his confused look and sighed, “Is there anything that turns you on during sex? Isn’t there a limit to how stupid you can be?”  


“Uh. You?” Zoro asked, shrugging. Sanji frowned, “I’m not a kink Marimo.”  


Zoro rolled his eyes, “Guess I don’t have one then, too bad.”  


“Of course you do, everyone has one, even a Marimo like you.” Sanji scoffed, “You just haven’t found it yet.”  


“Or maybe I have more self-restraint than a horny perverted cook.”  


Sanji let out an animalistic snarl and lunged at him. Zoro barely had enough time to block the leg with his forearm before Sanji was pulling back his leg and standing ready to attack again. Zoro quickly stepped back, sliding into a ready stance, carefully watching Sanji’s body movements. But he didn’t see it coming, there was barely any warning, no indication, only a flash as Sanji’s foot shot out and swept his feet out from underneath him.  


Zoro groaned as his back hit the hard wood of the floor. He glared up at Sanji, who stared back at him. There was something about his look that made him falter in his anger, the bastard was studying him, not in a ‘how can I kick his ass way’, but in a weird way that made Zoro feel like the cook was peeling layers off of him.  


Sanji shook his head and gracefully dropped to his knees, leaning forward and placing a hand on either side of Zoro’s hips, still staring. “So it’s not fighting then…”  


“I think it’s time to conduct some experiments, greatest swordsman.” Sanji purred, crawling his way up Zoro’s body. The green haired man stared as Sanji positioned himself between his legs, the fabric of their pants just barely touching. Sanji frowned, “Not the title, maybe a different name…”  


“What are you doing?”  


Sanji frowned at him, “Are you really that dense? I’m seducing you idiot!”  


Zoro’s eyebrows shot up, seducing? Usually when they slept together it started with one of them saying ‘let’s fuck’ and then bam, they were naked. Foreplay was limited, and both of them were fine with that. As long as they both felt pleasure and got their release they were fine. He looked at Sanji, who was slowly tracing his fingers over Zoro’s abs, looking past him thoughtfully.  


“Sanji what the hell are you doing?”  


The cook’s eyes flicked down to him and he grinned wickedly, “Trying to find your kink.”  


Zoro’s eyes widened, the cook was what?! He pushed against the floor, trying to sit up but a pale hand forcefully pushed him back down. He watched as the hand slowly made its way down his torso, come to rest on his crotch where it started massaging.  


“Shit cook” Zoro growled warningly, bringing his hands up to grab the blondes wrist, but the other man was faster. Quickly he tied the swordsman’s hands together with… where the fuck did that rope even come from? Sanji grinned and studied the swordsman’s face again, but his face fell quickly.  


“No bondage then.” He said, pulling at the rope and leaning back onto his heels, looking around the crowsnest. Zoro watched him warily, not exactly enjoying the cook’s impulsive behaviour. Suddenly Sanji perked up and he smiled. Zoro followed his eyes and his whole body stiffened, “Oh fuck no, you touch them and I’ll castrate you.”  


Sanji sighed and his whole body slumped forward, his forehead resting on Zoro’s chest, “Seriously? You’re a sword freak without a sword kink?”  


Zoro growled, “I don’t know what fucked up things happen in your head with your weapons, but my swords are to be respected, they are not your sex toys. The thrill of fighting and their blood lust do not belong in sex.”  


Sanji sat up and held his hands up defensively, “Relax, it was a suggestion. Sorry for thinking it. Just lay back and I’ll make it up to you.”  


Zoro closed his eyes and let his head fall back, bringing his hands behind his head. He felt soft touches and strokes as Sanji’s hands roamed his body, nails gently scratching where his thighs melded into hips, his palm caressing the swordsman’s strong shoulder. He felt the blonde leaning over him, gently kissing his way up his chest.  


“Blindfold?”  


“No.”  


“Maybe some other time then… Up against a wall?”  


“Sanji, this is getting ridiculous, even for you.”  


Sanji growled and his fists tightened on Zoro’s body, “Dammit! Why are you such an annoying bastard?” He growled, dropping his head onto the other man’s shoulder. Zoro turned his head to look at the mess of blonde hair, “Look Sanji, if you want to fuck, I’d be more than happy to help you out, but this is going no-” Zoro broke off with a gasp as Sanji’s teeth broke his skin. Somehow the blondes hand had made its way into his pants and squeezed the base of his cock, hard. His hips jerked up. Sanji froze and sat back, a manic grin on his lips.  


“What the hell bastard?” Zoro growled, he could feel his pants getting tighter. “Why’d you stop?”  


“I found it” Sanji grinned, a hand sliding up Zoro’s torso, his nails scraped along his skin. Zoro stared at him in confusion until the hand found his nipple and squeezed hard. He hissed and ground against Sanji, who laughed happily. The blonde leaned in close, his lips brushing the shell of Zoro’s ear. The gusts of hot breath against his skin made Zoro quiver with need, but the words the blonde spoke made him let out a strangled whimper.  


“You like pain.”  


Sanji nipped at his ear lobe and ran his hands down Zoro’s body, this time harder, raking his nails through his skin. Zoro’s hips bucked up.  


Sanji ground hard against him, panting against Zoro’s skin as he bit him, over and over. Zoro moaned, his raging hard on throbbing painfully against the fabric of his pants. He needed less clothes between them, now. He reached down towards the blonde’s pants but his hands were slapped away.  


“San-” He broke off with a hiss as Sanji’s mouth wrapped around his earrings and pulled. If the bastard tore his ear he was going to pay. The hands that were abusing his nipples stopped and slid lower so they were pressing into his hips, “Want them off?”  


“I can take them off myself if you would let me.” Zoro growled, snapping his hips against the blondes. Sanji moaned and smirked, “But where’s the fun in that?”  


Slowly, Sanji leaned back and pushed his pants down, hissing as the cool air caressed his heated length, and Zoro watched him hungrily. The cook quickly peeled his shirt off and knelt back between Zoro’s legs and tugged Zoro’s pants down. The swordsman was quiet as he watched the cook work, his nimble fingers dancing back up Zoro’s bare legs before sliding up his body. The slim fingers pressed against Zoro’s lips, “Suck”  


Without hesitation Zoro opened his mouth and let the fingers slide in, running his fingers over the digits, coating them in his saliva. After a few seconds Sanji pulled his hand back and let one wet finger trail down Zoro’s body, leaving hot skin tingling as his nail left a raised pink line with the trail of moisture. Sanji’s hand travelled lower and lower before coming to circle at his entrance.  


“Your kink is pain…” Sanji’s voice was thoughtful, and Zoro’s head shot up, “Oi! Don’t you dare bastard!”  


Sanji paid no mind to his shout and shoved two fingers in. Zoro hissed and squeezed his eyes against the tears that stung his eyes. Slowly, the fingers started moving, stretching and rubbing his insides. He bit his lip, but failed to hold back his moan.  


“Masochist.” He could hear the smirk in Sanji’s voice. He snarled at him, and kept his eyes closed, letting his body relax around the fingers. When Sanji pulled the digits from his body, he expected a third to join, but was surprised when he felt something larger press against his entrance.  


“Oi! Shit co-aah” He groaned, gritting his teeth. Obviously Sanji was bigger than two fucking fingers. He glared at the cook, who only grinned, “What? It’s just the tip Marimo.”  


“You’re an ass-” Sanji’s lips covered his own, swallowing his words, and then his cry of pain as Sanji rammed himself completely into Zoro’s tight heat. Usually they would go slow and then wait, allowing the person receiving a few minutes to get used to it. They’d kiss or occasionally murmur sweet nothings to each other when they decided to be gentle, but Sanji was not waiting. He was acting on his discovery of Zoro’s ‘kink’. The bastard got off on pain, so he’d get pain. He allowed Zoro a few seconds to adjust before pulling back to the tip and slamming back in.  


He pushed in hard, angling his hips just so, and was rewarded with a throaty moan. Found it. Deeper and deeper, over and over he thrust into the swordsman. The sound of skin slapping, panting and moans filled the room as the two men rocked together. The sounds got louder, faster, and growls were mixed in as they both got closer their finish. Sanji’s hand snaked down to Zoro’s erection and roughly stroked it, pulling and squeezing hard, pushing Zoro over the edge. Sanji came immediately after, Zoro’s body tensing around him bringing him to completion.  


Sanji slumped forward onto Zoro’s chest. Both panted hard as they came down from their highs. Slowly Zoro’s arms lifted and wrapped around Sanji, gently stroking his back.  


“So cook, got any kinks?”  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com, it is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcasted or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, MiddleTownDreams on fanfiction, or my tumblr zo-ro-roronoa.. Finally do not post this anywhere else without my permission and don't try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.
> 
> Fic recs are okay, in fact I encourage them ;)


End file.
